


Listen

by Shinaka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Underage, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dawn wanted was to persuade Cyrus to see her point of view. She did not expect to see the man blindfolded, bound, and gagged in his office. Dubcon undertones ensue. AU in which Cyrus never entered the Distortion World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This was _very_ inspired by [this pic](http://shinaka.tumblr.com/post/36399488513). Because little girls topping big intimidating men like Cyrus gets my gears going for some reason. Don't expect sex though. ~~Or quick updates * guilty look *~~ It's also been a while since I've played DPPt _and_ it's my first time writing something remotely like D/s, so please be gentle with me!

It had started with one intention - to get him to listen.

So she had descended upon his office, rage ready to make itself heard. A long trip on Staraptor's back beforehand had allowed her time to choose words that she was confident would make even a man like him quail. And if that didn't work - well, she wasn't the Champion without reason. Surely, well-reasoned words about justice and her sheer strength would sway Cyrus to her side, her child-mind rationalized. 

However, when she arrived at his office after a quick trek up a bizarrely empty building, she found that somebody had already dealt their own brand of justice to the man.

And so it passed that Dawn found herself in the presence of a blindfolded, bound, and gagged Cyrus sitting quietly in his office chair. 

There were no grunts or executives to be seen in the office, though signs of struggle could be seen in the papers spread haphazardly all over the floor and in the upturned furniture. As she padded slowly toward Cyrus, however, his head tilted toward the sound of her footsteps, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

Suddenly, her plan felt pointless - even stupid. She had wanted to catch the man off-guard, to be sure, but she certainly hadn't wished for him to be incapacitated like  _this._  There was no being the better person when your enemy couldn't even see, speak and move.

Cyrus' head was still turned towards her, expecting more movement.  _Maybe even pain._  This thought made Dawn's stomach churn. 

She could simply turn around and leave, and let karma finish its work. After all, Cyrus had tortured so many Pokemon in the name of a world of no emotions and she could still picture the hurting faces of Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit. But the thought of causing suffering to another human being, even one as reprehensible as Cyrus and even indirectly, did not sit well on Dawn's mind. Maybe others would have laughed at the man and then left him there, but she did not ever want such a burden upon her conscience. 

For a few minutes, she stared at Team Galactic's leader, chewing her lip as she mulled over her options. Cyrus was still straining for signs of movement in his chair, his right ear turned toward her direction. 

With the situation being as strange as it was, Dawn decided in the end to simply take off his blindfold and gag off first and then let the situation unfold from there. Satisfied, she crossed quickly over to Cyrus, whose body started struggled even harder against its bindings as soon as her footsteps started again, and lifted the piece of black fabric that had been covering his eyes.

Gray eyes, blinking back light, appeared from under her hands. Dawn was not surprised to find them as cold as ever, even when surprise flickered across them at seeing her of all people. 

Before nervousness could paralyze her – for Cyrus' eyes could inspire such, even when she ought to be the one holding all the power – the girl walked around to the back of of the man's head and found the knot holding his gag in place. A few seconds later, and she had both ends of the cloth gag in her hands.  

Dawn silently sucked in a large breath. There was no turning back once she did this.

She pulled the gag out. 

At once, a low voice murmured, " _You_."


End file.
